Dumped
by Beat-demon
Summary: Hiro gets dumped. He's sad. And some one helps him out...K! I'm really bad at summaries. My first story. KH This is my Fave couple ....they are just sooooo cute! CHAPTER 7! Sorry i took sooooo bloody long!
1. Chapter 1

Burning love  
  
This is my first fic on fanfiction so please have mercy on me. K/H .... here it is:  
  
The chord was wrong. For the fifth time.  
  
"Hiro, what's wrong? You're looking a bit spaced out?" Shuichi's loud voice echoed through the recording room.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine okay, geez," Hiro spat rudely back at Shuichi. He just wasn't in the mood for questions. His head was hurting and he was in a bad temper. Hiro looked up at Shuichi and saw his eyes start to water...Uh oh Hiro thought He's gonna start crying, oh shit.  
  
Shuichi's lower lip started to tremble.  
  
"A-are you...are you mad at me? Do y-you hate me Hiro?" Shuichi mumbled in between sobs.  
  
"No, Shuichi I don't hate you, I'm just in a bad mood, okay?"  
  
"O-okay then," Shuichi nodded unsurely, wiping his eyes. He walked back to his position at the mic.  
  
K's voice came from the speaker's, "So is everyone ready? I'm gonna count you guys in....1...2...3"  
  
The Music started. Suguru played his intro and then Hiro came in with the guitar. Shuichi's beautiful voice came in right after. When everyone would think that the song was in pure harmony....TWANG! The guitar string broke. The music stopped and everyone's eyes were on Hiro.  
  
Hiro was fed up. He got up and was about to storm out of the recording room when an arm blocked his way. Hiro stared down at the arm then followed it up to its owner's face. K.  
  
"Something happen with Ayaka?" K's cool deep voice rang in Hiro's ears. Hiro pushed at K's arm to move it aside "Don't bother Hiro, you know can't get pass me. Now Hiro, DID something happen with you and Ayaka? Did she dump you? What is it, come on tell me."  
  
"It's none of your business," Hiro was angry. He was already in a bad mood, and now K was pushing his buttons.  
  
"Oh but it is my business. My job is to make sure you're all happy and making music. But right now your neither happy nor making music," K pulled out his gun. Hiro found himself staring straight into its barrel. "Now, are you gonna be a good boy and tell me what's going on or do you want me to use my baby?"  
  
Hiro sighed. He couldn't compete with a gun. "Ayaka dumped me. She said she never felt anything for me. She's still too caught up with Yuki." Hiro's eyes started to burn, I am not going to cry here in front of K, he told himself. K gently took Hiro by the arm and led him out of the recording room the down stairs to the parking lot. "Why are we going down here?" Hiro asked looking up at K.  
  
"No one will hear anything here. So go on..."  
  
"That was it, I told you up stairs."  
  
"THAT was it?"  
  
"What do you mean 'THAT was it' she dumped me okay and it hurts."  
  
"Just let her go she wasn't good enough for you any way. She was Bitchy. She was annoying and plus she was too blinded by her ex-fiancé to notice the real you. Just get over it Hiro, move on."  
  
"How can you say it that easily? How can you just tell me to 'get over it' and 'move on'? You have some nerve!"  
  
At this K frowned. "I just got a divorce Hiroshi... Do you see me sulking around?" K's voice was low and clam. He moved closer to Hiro so their faces were inches apart, Hiro blushed at the closeness. And K continued not noticing the blush. "Sure I was sad, but I got over it. The divorce was better for both of us. I know its hard Hiro but things will work out. Just have to have to learn to move on. It was hard for me but I didn't take out my anger on everyone else! And that's exactly what you're doing."  
  
Hiro was fighting back tears. First he gets dumped and then his manager scolds him. Hiro stared up at K.  
  
"I know you want to cry Hiro. You shouldn't hold it back or you get cranky like you are now," K's frown disappeared, as he watched tears go down Hiro's face.  
  
Hiro couldn't believe he was crying in front of K. But now he couldn't stop. He stood there in front of K and cried. As soon as his shoulders started to shake, he felt two strong arms come around his waist and pull him close into an embrace. Hiro buried his face in K's shirt. K had one arm around Hiro and another stroking his burgundy hair.  
  
"Hiro," K whispered as Hiro's cries became small sobs. "We should get goin..."  
  
"I don't want to end up alone, K." Hiro sobbed into K's chest.  
  
"You won't Hiro, don't worry," K said softly rubbing Hiro's back. "You're young, good-looking, smart and a really nice guy and many people need that, but you just have to find the right person."  
  
"Um...K?" Hiro looked up at K. K stared back into Hiro's eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you." Hiro said blushing as K let go of him.  
  
"No Problem!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2...ehem.... Chapter 2  
  
Thanx for the reviews I thought that my story would be terrible ....well at lease someone liked it...== Here's Chapter Two:  
  
They just stood there. Hiro was looking down at the ground blushing and embarrassed. K looking his normal never embarrassed, never shy, never blushing, good old self. There was a long awkward silence.  
  
K took out his gun and began to polish it. A car parked near by but the person stayed in the car.  
  
Why was he so nice to me? He did yell at me... But he h-hugged me...It felt, nice I guess. Hiro thought to himself as he looked at his feet, shivering slightly because of the low temperature of the parking lot.  
  
"Cold?" K asked looking up from his spotless gun. He didn't wait for Hiro to answer. He took off his jacket and moved closer to Hiro. Hiro just stood there blushing like a mad man. K's eyes travelled down to Hiro's scarlet cheeks...Oh...He's blushing for me? He looks cute with that blush...K pretended he didn't see anything and just threw the coat over Hiro's shoulders.  
  
Hiro slipped his arms in the sleeves of the jacket that was about four sizes too big. The Jacket was warm and it smelt like K. Expensive cologne and faint smell of smoke rest in the Jacket. Hiro's analysis of the jacket was cut off by K's voice.  
  
"We should go. Time is money, Hiro."  
  
"K?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, Ayaka was a bitch."  
  
"Um...yeah...let's go."  
  
"Can I not go?"  
  
"Hiroshi, you better get that ass of yours upstairs in 10 seconds or I'll shoot your head off... Time is money and we are wasting time so that means wasting money!" K had taken out his gun and pointed it Hiro, "I'll start your count down....10....9....!" Hiro Turned and ran for his life. Up the stairs then into the elevator.  
  
K stood there laughing like a mad man. His gun at hand.  
  
"K-san," A voice behind him interrupted his laughing.  
  
"Hello," K turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Tohma."  
  
K stared down at the small man who wore a small smile.  
  
"What was wrong with Nakano?"  
  
"Do you like to listen into things that are not of your business?"  
  
"K-san, I was just parking my car."  
  
"I never knew you stay 15 minutes extra in your car after parking it."  
  
"K-san, why so angry?"  
  
"I told you not to mess with my band." K frowned.  
  
"I only did some encouraging."  
  
"What about Hiro, did you think of him?"  
  
"Why do you care so much? You never cared, for anyone else."  
  
"Why did you ask Ayaka to break up with him?"  
  
"She wanted to anyway. She just needed the reason."  
  
"What reason is that?"  
  
"Why do you intend on knowing other people's business, K-san?"  
  
"That's not fare."  
  
"Are you in love with him K-san?"  
  
K was shocked. He was speechless. Tohma began to speak again.  
  
"You certainly care for him a lot, don't you? I remember you before you were married. You treated Ark the same way. You loved him didn't you? But you felt sorry for Judy so you married her." Tohma said, looking smug.  
  
"I loved Judy..."  
  
"Of course you did...That's why you divorced, right?...Love?"  
  
"In the end there wasn't any love...Long distance relationships don't last long," K replied, not showing his sadness.  
  
"So there you hav..."  
  
"What about you Tohma?"  
  
"What about me K-san?"  
  
"Getting married to someone just to get closer to their brother isn't exactly...A loving thing...Now is it Tohma?"  
  
"Are you trying to intimidate me, K-san?"  
  
"No Tohma, just dealing the same set of cards."  
  
"You better watch out, K-san. You might deal the wrong cards"  
  
"Where are you trying to get with this, Tohma?"  
  
"I just asked a simple question, K-san?" Tohma smiled his deadly little smile. It sent shivers up his spine. "You're the one who bit off my head."  
  
"I don't have time for your shit Tohma...I have to leave," K turned his back on Tohma. He didn't want to listen to Tohma prod secrets out of him. He began to walk away when a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'll take it as a yes."  
  
"Take what 'as a yes'?"  
  
"You are in love with Hiroshi Nakano." Tohma's soft voice echoed through the parking lot.  
  
"You're wasting my time Tohma. Good bye."  
  
K shrugged off Tohma's hand. Walked away angrily, slamming the parking lot door behind him.  
  
Tohma sighed to him self...  
  
"This will be interesting"  
  
END!...Of CHAPPY 2  
  
A/N: I have nothing against Tohma ..I think he's really cool and evil in a cute way. I just think that he is really insensitive to Mika. Because he just got married to her because he wanted to get close to Yuki. But I like how he's really powerfully and scary. So don't feel offended if you're a Tohma fan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ello! CHAPPY 3  
  
Here is Chappy 3:  
  
"Hey Suguru?"  
  
"Yes Shindou-san?"  
  
"What do you think K and Hiro are doing?"  
  
Suguru rolled his eyes. He was in a band that people are constantly getting depressed. I'm going to get depressed too, if we don't get any work done! For this band we need our own personal psychiatrist of depression every where we go! Suguru thought to himself. "I don't know Shindou-san."  
  
"Hiro's been acting funny even before Ayaka broke up with him. Sometimes I think I see him staring at K...I dunno. Don't you think Hiro's been flirting with K? But it can't be because he's been with Ayaka... Right?" Shuichi asked Suguru.  
  
"I don't know Shindou-san, but wha.." Suguru was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
Hiro stepped into the recording room and there was Sakano, Shuichi and Suguru all staring at him.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Shuichi shook his head. He turned to Suguru and whispered, "Isn't that K's Jacket?"  
  
"Yep." Suguru looked at Shuichi then he nodded.  
  
"Hey! What are you two talking about behind my back?!" Hiro shouted jokingly from the door. Shuichi and Suguru grinned back at him.  
  
"Well you look happy" said Suguru with one of those creepy Tohma smiles on his face.  
  
"Yeah, did you get some good THERAPY!" Shuichi laughed. "Your blushing so the therapy had to be...PEASURABLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His loud laugh boomed through the room as he elbowed Suguru, to get the point.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Shuichi mumbled mysteriously. "Just the fact that your warring K's shirt tells me every thing! AHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
  
Hiro smiled and rolled his eyes at Shuichi's comments. "Nothing happened, I just got dumped by my girlfriend, and K made me feel better. All right?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Shuichi giggled with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Foot steps were heard from behind the door of the recording room. The door seamed like it was kicked open with the force that it hit the wall. K stood there with smile. But not any other smile it was his angry smile. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Shall we commence?"  
  
Everyone looked around nervously. Then K spoke again.  
  
"That means, take your places!?"  
  
Shuichi ran to his mic, Suguru appeared behind his keyboard and Hiro took hold of his guitar.  
  
The wind was blowing in Hiro's hair as he sped down the street. He loved the wind through his hair, the speed, the thrill. Slowing down to a halt, he then tilted his motorcycle to park it. He got off and walked to the building. Hiro stepped into the elevator and took out the keys to his apartment.  
  
He opened the door and stepped into the darkness. He switched on the light. He walked to the refrigerator and got him self a beer and then sat down on his couch. He shrugged off K's jacket that he still had on him, and folded it. He put it down on the couch and laid down.  
  
"Why do I always fall in love with the wrong people. First Shuichi then Ayaka... It seams like Eiri-san takes everyone away. I guess he won't take K away...well that's if it'll ever happen. Which it won't. I'm only the guitarist."  
  
The phone rang. Hiro sat there for a few rings not wanting to get up, but the finally decided to.  
  
"Hello.... AYAKA!?....Um...Hi....Y-you want to come over and talk?! Now!? Are you even in Tokyo?...Yeah!?... You're near by? No...no...yeah sure you can come! Oh yeah okay. How near by are you? Very close!? Um...no no that's fine. Okay then um...Bye."  
  
"I'm starting to like K, what if she wants to get together again?! I don't want her any more. She's hurt me enough! SHIT! I'm falling in love with my 36 year old MANAGER! He's my MANAGER! Okay Hiro? Your MANAGER! This makes no sense... I thought I loved Ayaka. I don't get it. Is it right to switch your love like that? But I can't lie to myself like this..."  
  
The door bell rang. Hiro jumped at the sound. He ran to the door. Heart beating fast.  
  
Oh shit...  
  
She's probably here to hurt me or something she probably has a mob of gangsters' monks out side that are going to beat the shit out of me...Crap! I'm thinking like Shuichi. calm down Hiro. Monks aren't gangsters! Hiro reassured himself. His hand shaking as he reached the door knob.  
  
He turned it.  
  
The door opened.  
  
A tall figure stood there....  
  
"K?"  
  
He had a serious look on his face. He stared straight into Hiro's eyes. He's so beautiful Hiro blushed.  
  
K moved in close to Hiro. His hands on Hiro's waist.  
  
K pulled Hiro into his arms. Their faces nearly touching.  
  
"Do you want it? Hiro?" K's deep voice rang in Hiro's ears. His breath touching Hiro's face.  
  
"Y-ye.."  
  
Hiro was cut off by lips over his. Hiro melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to give K better access. He let out a soft moan into K's mouth, as K's tongue played along with his. Hiro felt a hand go up his shirt, and gently stroke his chest. K let out a low growl. Hiro slipped his arms behind K's neck, to pull him closer. K slid one hand into Hiro's hair, and stroked it slightly. They were both in pure bliss.  
  
"HIRO!"  
  
K and Hiro broke free from their kiss. Hiro's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"AYAKA!?" 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPPY 4!!!!!  
  
"I dump you and you go for HIM?!" She pointed at K.  
  
"Well, I'm Sorry!" K said frowning, "You little hag," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Hiro stepped in between them. "Stop it K. Ayaka what did you come here for?"  
  
"I just came here to say that I was sorry to break up with you in a cowardly manner, over the phone. And so I came to break up with you in person. And I also came here to ask if we can still be friends? That's all." She ended, with an odd look on her face. "Well that was it. So good bye Hiro."  
  
She turned her back on them and started to walk off. She looked a little hurt, Hiro thought.  
  
K just had an irritated look on his face. "Goodbye to you too. Rude girl!" He said quietly to himself.  
  
"Ayaka! Wait," Hiro shouted down the hall. "We can still be friends...okay?"  
  
Ayaka turned around and smiled back at Hiro, "Thank you Hiro for the good times."  
  
This is sooo fucking cheesy! I should just shoot myself right here, K thought to himself, as he placed one hand on his hip.  
  
"I have to go, my parents must be worried. Bye." She pressed the button to the elevator and stepped inside.  
  
There was an awkward silence of about 3 minutes. The K broke the silence.  
  
"Hiro, maybe I should leave."  
  
"No, don't go."  
  
"I'm just going to tell you one thing Hiroshi...I will not be your rebound, are we understood?"  
  
"You're not my rebound, K. I thought about what you said. That sometimes breaking up is good for the both of us and I agree. And I have to say, I'm happier this way. It wouldn't be good for me and Ayaka to be going out. Because she never really loved me, and it would be like she was lying to me and I'd be lying to myself. I now understand. That I don't need her, and that I thought I loved her, but it was just a crush and then a small romance."  
  
Hiro finished and turned to face K. Then K spoke up with a wide happy grin.  
  
"A really lame romance, might I add."  
  
Hiro laughed at K's comment. "That was true."  
  
"Well, I should go."  
  
K walked up to Hiro and planted a kiss on his lips, Hiro stood there shocked for a moment. K was about to get into the elevator when Hiro spoke up.  
  
"K?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't go."  
  
K stepped back from the elevator and smiled down at Hiro. "Okay, I'll stay But only for a bit."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They stepped into the apartment.  
  
"Um...have a seat." Hiro said nervously, he had been with girls and they never made him nervous, K made him nervous. He felt shy. Hiro didn't know what went over him. K was so...so beautiful yet dangerous and odd. Hiro had to admit he liked it...just not the guns.  
  
He realized he was staring and said. "Want something to drink...I have beer, orange juice, coke and water."  
  
"I'll have a beer."  
  
"Okay"  
  
K got up and sat on the kitchen counter where Hiro was struggling with opening the beer.  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
"Yep?" Hiro responded, struggling with the beer bottle.  
  
"Lemme do that for you, or you'll never get anywhere." K got off the counter and stood behind Hiro. He put his hands on top of Hiro's hands that were on the beer bottle. Hiro blushed at the feel of K's body against his back.  
  
"This is how you do it, push down and turn to the right not the left...okay?" The top of the bottle popped off. But Hiro didn't move, nor did K. K planted a soft kiss on Hiro's shoulder. Feeling Hiro tence up under him he asked.  
  
"Why are you so nervous, Hiro?"  
  
"Sorry it's just...that...I've never been with a guy before...and...well. Ya' know. I'm just a little bit nervous."  
  
"You do want this right?"  
  
"Yes!" Hiro turned around to face K. "I want...I want..." Hiro buried his face in K's chest... "I want you, K." He mumbled. "From the beginning I had a crush on you, but because I was dating Ayaka, I thought it was just a faze but it didn't stop I guess. I still liked you."  
  
"We've always got along so well. And Tohma kept pointing out that I had a soft side for you. Plus...you're really cute, smart and this italk is getting cheesy!" K smiled happily, Hiro laughed at K's last comment.  
  
Hiro looked up at K, he laughed at K's goofy grin.  
  
"Let's sit down?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hiro handed K the beer and then sat down on the couch. K came and sat beside Hiro so their bodies touched and put an arm over his shoulder. Hiro reached for the control and turned on the T.V. There was a Music show on. It was showing a video of Ask.  
  
"But K? What are we now then?"  
  
"I'll be your lover if you want."  
  
"Yeah I want it."  
  
K put his fingers under Hiro's chin and moved it up so Hiro was looking into his eyes. "Good,"  
  
K moved forward so his lips lightly brushed Hiro's lips. K closed his eyes and moved in for a kiss and Hiro opened his mouth to let in K's skill-full tongue.  
Hiro grabbed K's shirt and pulled him harder into the kiss. K moaned lightly in Hiro's mouth. Hiro slid his hands under K's shirt, moving his hands from K's chest to his back.  
K had one hand in Hiro's hair and another on Hiro's back stroking it lightly.  
K slowly pushed Hiro down on the couch. He kissed Hiro's neck lightly. He slowly broke the long kiss. And stared down at his smaller lover.  
  
"Hiro?" K asked.  
  
"Yes?" Hiro replied breathlessly.  
  
"Things at work won't change. When we are at work, I am your manager. After work, lovers. Okay? No special treatment for being my lover. Well, at least not that much anyway. All right?"  
  
"I knew you would want it that way. But whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm fine with it. Relationships shouldn't interfear with work."  
  
K smiled down at Hiro and he smiled back. K planted a light kiss on Hiro's lips and lay down beside him. Hiro turned his body to face K's and then nuzzled K's warm chest. He has a hard chest...he's so strong, Hiro thought to himself. Hiro cuddled into K.  
  
K kissed Hiro on the forehead. "You're so cute."  
  
"Thank you...you're really beautiful too, you know?"  
  
"Well...ya know...I try." Hiro laughed at K comment. And he closed his eyes.  
  
K reached for the remote and watched the Bad Luck video that was now on. "Hey Hiro, look it's that video that took soo long to..." K looked down at Hiro to get a response. But Hiro was already fast asleep. K smiled down at the smaller man, fast asleep in his arms. He turned off the television.  
  
"Good night, Hiro-chan." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chappy 5!

Hiro woke up, on the couch.

"What the...?" he asked himself quietly. The smell of breakfast filled his nostrils. He got up, stretched and looked at the man sitting on his kitchen table wolfing down his food. The blond man looked up, swallowed and said.

"I made you breakfast, but don't get used to me making it for you."

Hiro laughed at K as he stuffed the rest of toast and eggs into his mouth and chewed like a mad man. Taking one big swing from his coffee he stood and walked up to stand in front of Hiro, he took one look from his watch and said with a smile, "I have a meeting this morning with Tohma and a few British record companies that are interested in Bad Luck so I should get going." K leaned down and kissed Hiro passionately. "Can I take my jacket or will you still need it?"

"I think I can manage with out it, thanks," Hiro said jokingly, pulling K back for another kiss, K kissed him with no protest.

But the K broke the kiss picked up his jacket from the couch and went for the door. He was about to open it when he turned back to Hiro. "You better not be late for work." He grinned waving his gun at Hiro. Hiro looked back at him, nodding unsurely, returning a fearful small smile.

"I-I won't be late."

"Good."

"Bye."

"See you at work, and on time!" K smiled happily at Hiro and then closed the door behind him.

Hiro found himself staring at the door for about 4 extra minutes. He couldn't believe that K was now his lover! There was a mix of joy and fear in the thought. The man was insane and his love for guns feared even James Bond. But K had a good heart. Hiro saw a side of K that no one ever saw. He never thought his odd crazy American manager could be so kind and caring. But he still was his manager, the American, trigger happy, nut ball.

Hiro laughed at his thoughts and then set them aside. He made his way to the kitchen and looked on the counter.

"Egg omelette, toast and bacon. He can cook?" Hiro shrugged at his question. He ate his food and watched the morning news. Took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went to work.

Surprisingly Shuichi was already there. He took one glance at Hiro and...

"HIRO!!!!" Shuichi screamed hanging off Hiro's neck.

Hiro smiled down at Shuichi and looked over to Suguru and asked, "Don't you want to come and give me a hug?"

Suguru raised an eyebrow at Hiro and replied... "No thank you."

Hiro and Shuichi laughed at the look on Suguru's face.

Shuichi slid off Hiro and took a seat on the bench against the wall of the recording room.

Hiro and Suguru took a seat on opposite sides of Shuichi. There was a long silence then Hiro spoke up.

"Where's K?" He asked the two.

Suguru spoke up, "He came and delivered Shuichi and then left with Tohma, Sakano, and a bunch of Brits."

"He came and took me away from my YUKI!!!!" Shuichi said with fire in his eyes, jabbing his fist at the door.

There were footsteps behind the door. It opened to reveal a panicking Sakano a grinning K and Tohma with his smile.

K made eye contact with Hiro in a way that meant, "Hello." His grin got wider when Hiro blushed and then he said in a loud happy voice.

"We are touring Japan with Nittle Grasper and we are going to sell records in GREAT BRITTAIN!" He yelled happily, fist in the air. "Who's your manager?!?"

Shuichi jumped from the bench to on top of the table, and shouted, "YOU ARE! AND WE'RE SELLING TO THE BRITS! We're one step closer to beating Nittle Grasper! OOOOOH YEAH!" Shuichi started doing a dance on the table.

Tohma raised his eye brows at Shuichi's Nittle Grasper comment... Better then Nittle Grasper? He thought. They need a lot of work.

Shuichi jumped off the table and him and Hiro started doing a victory dance. Suguru looked happy but didn't dance...

Hiro stopped Dancing and looked at K, "When's the tour?"

"The day after tomorrow! Tonight we leave for the beach as a celebration trip and then the tour busses will pick us up at the beach the day after tomorrow so we can leave for our tour! Oh, and if you want to bring anyone with you...you can, because this tour bus is a lot bigger!" K said giving Shuichi a wink.

"The Beach-Side Hotel has been reserved for us, and Nittle Grasper. Everyone gets their own room. There will be two tour busses, one for Bad Luck and one for Nittle Grasper. And as for the beach...so we don't bring attention to ourselves, Bad Luck will be going in my van and Nittle Grasper will be going in Tohma's van. So...any objections?"

(A/N Tohma is rich he probably has 5 cars and 3 vans A/N)

Everyone shook their heads. K spoke up again.

"Oh. And work, will end early today so you can do your packing. And also pack the bags for your tour. Because I will send someone to pick them up and leave them in the tour busses so you don't have to take them to the beach," K took out his gun and held it in the air. "GO!" He shot the gun up into the sealing, everyone ducked as the shot went off. Shuichi was the first to look up.

"Go? What do you mean 'go'?" Shuichi asked not letting his eyes off the gun.

"'Go' home and pack! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" K laughed manically pointing the gun at Shuichi. Everyone ran out the door as fast as they could. Hiro was pulled back by someone grabbing his shirt collar. He was pulled back onto someone's chest. A familiar voice came to his ear.

"Do you think we should tell them about us?"

"Whatever you want...to me it doesn't matter."

"Fine, lets keep it a secret, and just let them find out."

"You're really weird."

"Thank you, Baby."

.........................................................................................................

Hiro had finished packing up his clothes when...

The phone rang...

"Hello, Hiroshi Nakano here....K? Hey!....Oh...okay...so you'll come pick me up then?...okay then.... in 5 minutes, okay then ... bye."

Hiro sat on one of his bags and opened a coke. He put on his sunglasses so people wouldn't recognizes him...What a joke, he thought. Sunglasses can't disguise anyone.

The door bell rang which made Hiro jump and slip off his bag in surprise. He got up from the floor. Put his drink on the counter. Flattened his hair a bit and opened the door.

K stood there looking as sexy as ever. He had his hair down this time and he was warring sunglasses, which made him look even better. He grinned happily at Hiro.

"Am I really that good looking?"

Hiro noticed he was staring at K and blushed, he grinned back up at him.

"I-I just never saw you with your hair down, that's all. You look good."

"Thanks. But I'm just waiting for it to dry. I had no time to blow-dry it and if I tie it when it's wet it doesn't look good."

Hiro stepped aside for K to come in.

He was bending down about to pick up his bag, when he felt K's body against his backside and K's hands on his hips. He blushed at the position they were in, he picked up his bag and stood up and leaned against K's body. K wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist pulling him closer and kissed his neck gently. Hiro leaned into K giving him better access to his neck. Hiro let out a low moan, and closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling, leaning his head back onto K's chest. Hiro soon felt his pants start to tighten as he got more aroused by K's skilful ways. K noticed a bulge beginning in Hiro's pants and decided to stop. K pulled away form Hiro's neck, giving it a light lick before letting go, feeling Hiro shudder in his arms, he grinned. Hiro turned around to face K but only to feel K's lips on his. They kissed for sometime and then K pulled away, Hiro let out a small moan as if saying he wanted more.

"We have to get going," K gave Hiro a loving smile, only to have it returned. "Let me take that." K reached down for Hiro's bags and made his way to the door.

"Wait, I have to get my keys."

Hiro went into his bed room and reached for the keys to his apartment. He walked back into the living room and stepped out of the door, K was leaning against the wall of the outside hall, bags at his feet. Hiro locked the door and turned to K.

"So, shall we go?"

"Yep," K picked up the bags and walled into the elevator soon followed by Hiro. They got down stairs, and stepped through the exit doors. The night was slightly warm, with a light wind.

K lifted Hiro's bags into the back of the white van. Then pressed the door un-locker on the keys to let Hiro inside. K then moved to the front and opened the driver's seat door.

Hiro sat beside him in the passenger seat. K started the engine and backed up out of the parking lot, then out of the building.

K drove fast and above the speed limit.

"I don't know how the police haven't caught you yet." Hiro said hiding the fear in his voice as they passed a red light and nearly ran over an old man.

"I'm Claud Winchester. I have the same driving licence as the police. I was in Secret Services some time ago and I have licences to drive or pilot practically anything, and I have a licence to use weapons too."

"So that's your real name, Claud Winchester?"

"Yep, but don't spread it about. At work please call me K and at home or when we're not working you can call me Claud if you want to, but if K turns you on, baby. Go for it," K ginned wildly as they dodged 7 scared pedestrians. Hiro blushed at being called baby.

"What licenses do you have?" He asked, cheeks still scarlet.

"I can drive cars, trucks, motorbikes, jets, plains, speed boats and I'm going for a helicopter licence soon," K said looking proud at himself.

"Cool." Hiro said as they passed another red light.

"Oh, I'm going to have to stop at the pharmacy to buy something, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

K turned into a one way street, swerving around some cars coming the opposite way, then turning really quickly into the pharmacy parking lot.

"Do you want anything?" K asked Hiro, shaking him a bit from the shock of the driving, Hiro shook his head. "Okay then, I'll be right back."

K slipped out of the van and closed the door behind him. Hiro looked at the car radio. It had a CD player, an Mp3 input and a tape player, "Wow," Hiro said softly to himself. He pressed play on the CD player. There was a little screen that said the name of the song and it said: OUR LADY PEACE AUTOMATIC FLOWERS. Hiro listened to the song and it sounded nice. The guitar was well played. He looked out of the driver's side window and saw K coming toward the car. K had a small paper bag in his hand. Hiro looked curiously at it. K reached the van and opened the door and sat down and placed the small package on the ground beside him. He grinned down at Hiro. And started the car.

"Do you like this song?" K asked Hiro as he drove out of the parking lot and headed for Shuichi's house.

"It's awesome! The voice is really cool."

"I'm happy you liked it," K replied turning a tight corner and stopping in front of Shuichi's house.

"I'll go call them," Hiro said getting out of the car.

He walked up to the door and buzzed.

"Hello?" Came Yuki's deep voice from the little speaker.

"Hey it's Hiro, call Shuichi down, me and K are here waiting for him."

"Yeah, wait a sec."

The door opened and a pink haired figure launched himself on Hiro. Hiro staggered a bit then regained his balance.

"Hey Shuichi!"

"Hiro! Yuki's coming to the tour too!"

"Yeah? Cool..." Hiro wondered how Shuichi was able to blackmail Yuki into coming, because he wouldn't come just by Shuichi asking.

"Tatsuha is coming too, he found out from Yuki that Ryuichi was going so he said he had to come too. Him and Yuki have been bickering all day, because he slept over and yesterday he saw a spider and he's arachnophobic. So he kept us up all night, because he hates spiders. It was a little funny, because he was acting like a little scared kid."

Hiro burst in laughter, Tatsuha was arachnophobic! HAHAHAHAH.

"Shut up! If you saw that spider you'd cry too! Loser!"

Tatsuha came out of the house looking angrily at Hiro. He looked really pissed. Yuki came out and locked the door behind him. He also didn't look so happy.

"Hey, what's up?" Hiro asked Yuki.

"Don't even ask! Please."

Hiro hid his laugh. As he and Shuichi walked towards the van. Yuki yelled to K to open the back and then put his, Shuichi and Tatsuha's stuff inside. Hiro went back to the passenger seat.

Everyone got into the van.

"Now we have to pickup Suguru and Sakano." K said to everyone in the car.

He started the engine and made his way there. Passing red lights and dodging innocent bystanders. To pass through the traffic he went on the other side of the road. When they reached Suguru's house everyone looked two shades paler then usual.

Suguru was already outside with his parents. His Mum gave him a kiss and his Dad patted him on the shoulder. He made his way to the car. K leaned over Hiro to talk to Suguru from out of the window.

"Hey put your stuff in the back."

Suguru nodded and placed his bag in the back.

"Hey everyone." He said as he sat beside Tatsuha in the back.

Sakano didn't live far from Suguru only 2 blocks but two blocks with K driving was an adventure.

They stopped in front of his house and he came out of his house and nodded a hi to K and K replied his nod with a happy "Yo," and after Sakano had put his bags in the back and gotten in, they heard a honk from behind them.

K stuck his head out of the window and waved at the van behind them.

"Hey! Tohma-san! We're taking Highway 3!"

Tohma nodded from inside his van. Hiro could see Mika beside him and Ryuichi and Noriku in the back.

"RYUICHI!" Tatsuha shouted happily waving like a mad man.

"This tour, seams like it's going to be fun!" K grinned as he started the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

I've noticed that everyone is now writing K and Hiro fics....I feel like I started a little new trend... I also feel a little copied....oh well...

Chapter 6

The trip was an adventure. Or maybe more like a horror movie.

K had many times forgotten he was still in Japan and drove on the other side of the road as if in America, passed red lights and scared innocent pedestrians. Most trips people sleep through them...but with K on the wheel, everyone was wide awake. Some time during the trip, K had to step down from the drivers position and let Yuki take on the job, because everyone was complaining. As soon as Yuki took the wheel the trip was calming and relaxing. Hiro finally managed to get some sleep and only woke up when the car slowly stopped and someone tapped on the window.

Hiro looked up still half asleep, at the face behind the window. Hiro reached for the button to open the window, and sat up slowly, to be at eye level with the blonde.

"Yo! Rise and shine", K said happily giving Hiro a toothy grin. K leaned forward and gave Hiro a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to check everyone into the hotel. Oh and do you want your own room?"

"I want sleep with you," K raised his eyebrows as could swear he saw a seductive look in Hiro's eyes. Then shook it off, as Hiro looked up at him with a loving smile.

"Okay, but Tatsuha will be sleeping in the room that would have been yours. I told him that if anyone asks where you are, he would say that he was bunking with you, but that you left early from the room. And there are two beds in the room, so they don't think that you guys are sleeping together. Is that good with you?"

Hiro nodded.

"Good then. Come on."

K opened the door for Hiro to get out. Hiro stepped out of the car and stumbled slightly as his legs felt weird from sitting down for too long. K laughed at Hiro as he walked looking slightly drunk. Hiro threw him an annoyed look.

"Hey, shut up. You got out of the car once during the trip, I didn't!"

"Sorry, baby."

Hiro straightened out and stood in front of K. K lifted his hand to the back of Hiro's head and pulled him close into a passionate kiss. K was the first to break off the kiss, he leaned down and whispered in Hiro's ear, "See you in bed." Giving it a small lick as he left.

Hiro was left there, blushing, as K walked into the hotel doors.

"EEEWWW! I NEVER THOUGH YOU WOULD BE WITH K!"

Hiro turned around to face where the voice came from.

Tatsuha stepped out from behind the car. smirking from ear to ear.

"I know he's good looking...but isn't he married!? Hiroshi, I never thought you had it in you. Nice work...falling in love with your manager! Isn't he in his 40's?"

"Tatsuha...Hey didn't you parents ever tell you it's rude to spy on people? And he's in his 30's, and he's divorced. So I'm doing nothing wrong!"

"Whatever...Did he fuck you yet?" Tatsuha had a perverted smirk on his face, "You would make a great uke ya know." He said taking a step towards Hiro stroking his face. Hiro slapped away his hand

"Don't touch me you little perv! Just don't tell anyone."

"What's in it for me?" He said putting on his best business man voice, raising one eye brow.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I'll pay you."

"$500 and I'll be a good boy and keep quiet."

"$500!? What, no! Why do you want it in dollars? Go get a job you spoilt brat."

"Dollars are more then Yen. I'm a monk, that's a job. Monks don't work for money, they work out of the pureness of their hears, like me."

"You, pure!? You tried to get into my pants not a long time ago. Then I guess your gonna have round up all that inner pureness and pray for me to give you 500."

"Yeah, well I think you have to do the praying...and pray hard and hope that I don't tell anyone. You know, an innocent 16 year old like me might just let it slip my mistake." Tatsuha said pouting, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Hiro was starting to lose his patience.

"I'll pay you 250."

"275."

"Deal," Hiro said bitterly, as he shoved past Tatsuha, and made his way to the entrance of the hotel.

The hotel was really big. The walls, ground and ceiling sparkled with extreme cleanliness. Hiro looked down at the marble floor to see his reflection. The place was clean! Hiro looked to where the check-in desk was. He saw Tohma, Mika, Ryuichi, Noriku, Suguru, Sakano, K, Yuki, Shuichi and Tatsuha who soon joined them. They were all discussing which room they would all stay in. People coming out of the elevator stared at the loud crowd of famous people looking annoyed, at all the noise. Ryuichi and Shuichi were talking loudly about which Kumogoro was the best, the blue one or the pink one. Yuki, Tatsuha and K were bickering at each other about god knows what. Noriku and Mika were complaining loudly about men. Sakano was making a fuss over Tohma again and Suguru was laughing at Sakano's Tohma obsession. Everyone looked so comical! Hiro made his way towards the noisy gang.

But was held back when he felt someone tug on his sleeve.

"You look sleepy." Shuichi said in his loud indoor voice. Ryuichi right beside him.

"Do you have a tummy ache? Na no da?" Ryuichi said looking concerned sucking on his Kumogoro's ear.

Hiro smiled at the two. They really did look alike and act alike too, Hiro thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm really sleepy, and no, I don't have a tummy ache. But thanks for being so very concerned. I can't wait to go to my room and just sleep."

Shuichi spoke up, "Yeah I heard that Tatsuha will be sleeping in your room. You better hope there are separate beds...Tatsuha tends to get a little perverted and horny."

"Tatsuha isn't bad...he's really good with me when I sleep with him," Ryuichi said innocently, a little too innocently. Hiro shook it off, and made himself believe that Ryuichi just worded that wrong.

"Well, whatever. But Hiro if I were you I'd watch out," Shuichi said wisely, with a hand on his chin, his wise face was soon replaced by a stupid grin. "I'm going to sleep with YUKI! We won't be getting much sleep, and you know why!? BECAUSE! We will make love until we can't make love no more! WOOOO!" Shuichi did his little victory dance.

"Are you staying with anyone?" Hiro asked Ryuichi.

"I'm gonna stay with Kumogoro," Ryuichi said quietly looking down at his bunny. "I don't have a lover to sleep with. But I like sleeping with Kumogoro, so it's okay." He said with a little smile. Hiro felt a small amount of pity for Ryuichi, and remembered how he used to feel the same way. Shuichi bounced off and called Ryuichi after him. As if nothing happened Ryuichi ran off after Shuichi skipping happily with a huge grin on his face. The man is a genius, but an idiot at the same time, but I guess he uses his sad time to write his lyrics, when he isn't hyper. He is the type of person Shuichi would admire, Hiro thought to himself.

"Hiroshi!"

Hiro turned around at the call of his name. K threw him a key, Hiro caught the key in his hands and noticed there ware two keys. He look questioningly up at K but K had turned around to talk to Yuki.

K suddenly started to step back from the crowd and took his gun out and pointed it to the ceiling.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" He shouted and everyone just ignored him, as they were too busy doing something else. K frowned. He pulled the trigger on his gun. The bang echoed through the room and silenced everyone in the entrance hall. K smiled happily at the sudden quiet. He started speaking in a calm voice, as if shooting a gun inside a hotel happened everyday. He smiled at the wide-eyed crowd.

"Now that I have your utmost attention. Does everyone have their keys?" Everyone nodded, not making a sound, still afraid of the insane American. "Good, now you can go to your rooms. Have a good night and I hope you like your stay!" Everyone started making their way to the elevators. Hiro went in first and then K stood beside him then everyone went in after them.

"Floor 24, please," K said in English to Ryuichi who was the closest to the buttons. The button was pressed and the elevator slowly started moving.

K moved to the side more so he was touching Hiro. Hiro hid a yelp as he felt a hand on his butt. He looked up at K who looked like nothing was happening. K turned his head to face Hiro and grinned his normal everyday grin. Hiro felt K's hand grip a little, and couldn't stop himself from blushing and smiling, but it looked more like a smirk.

"K-san, do you think the music video that we planned to make should be moved to the 28th?" Sakano asked K.

"Yes because we have the concert on the 25th," K replied, his hand not moving from it's location. How can he keep such a straight face while his hand is on my ass...Oooh, fuck, did he just gab...again?!, Hiro thought to himself.

The elevator stopped. K took his hand away from Hiro's bum and moved it to his shoulder and steered him out of the elevator. When everyone was out, K stood with his back to the door waving everyone off and saying his good nights.

Soon the hallway was empty. Except for the guitarist and his manager.

CHAPPY 6 END!

Next chapter might be a lemon, so be warned and stuff...blah blah blah..hope ya liked it....


	7. Chapter7

CHAPTER 7!

"My room's this way."

K took Hiro's hand and led him to the last door on the floor.

They reached the door with the number 137 on it. K took out his key and slid it into the key hole. The door opened to show a huge bedroom. The floor was carpeted, with a comfortable looking blood red carpet. The room had one big window and two glass doors that went into the balcony. There was a queen size bed with black silk covers and dark mahogany for the frame, which sat with the headrest against the wall. In the corner of the room there was a small double couch which was coated in sleek black leather. And at the other end of the room opposite to the bed was a big screen T.V. There ware two doors leading out of the bed room, one was probably the bathroom and the other was a small office with a black desk and a black leather chair.

Hiro's jaw dropped, this room was amazing. It was beautiful. K chuckled at the look on Hiro's face.

"Nice, huh?"

"Yeah! Are all the other rooms like this?" Hiro asked still looking astonished.

"Nope. Me, Tohma and Sakano have the same type of rooms. But everyone else has smaller rooms. I come here often when I go on vacation, so they have this room with furniture and decorations that I asked for. Tohma and Sakano have different styles in their rooms, to fit their choices too. Everyone else has the hotel's decorations and furnishing. The only person that might have a different room would be Shuichi, because he brought Eiri-san along, and they chose a bigger room then the normal ones. I think they got one this size too."

K explained as he made his way to the glass doors, sliding them open to welcome the beach wind as it went through his blonde hair, blowing it about. He looked beautiful.

Hiro was still standing at the door. He closed it behind him and made his way to the balcony. He was surprised to see that on the balcony there was a Jacuzzi. He shook it out of his mind and went back to concentrating on K who was leaning against the rail with his back to Hiro.

Hiro moved to stand behind K. He slowly slipped his arms around K's waist and leaned against his strong back. K smiled to himself at the smaller body behind him.

"I see you still haven't tied up your hair...you look so much better with it down, you're so beautiful K. I don't know how no one ever notices," Hiro nuzzled K's back, his words turning muffled, "You have such a great body too, your so great.(Except for the guns part)."

K turned around to face Hiro. K rested his hands on Hiro's waist, and looked down at him with a seductive look. He leaned down and whispered into Hiro's ear.

"I'm great at other things other then managing ya' know. Let's take a bath, out here in the Jacuzzi...how about it?" K licked Hiro's ear slowly and then nibbled a bit on his neck.

Hiro's cheeks redden as K's tongue lightly licked his ear. Hiro felt his pants tighten, as K moved a hand up his shirt ad pinch one of his already hard nubs. A moan escaped his throat.

K put a hand under Hiro's chin and brought it up to lock Hiro's mouth with his. His tongue entered Hiro's mouth. K had to admit, Hiro was a good kisser. The Manager broke the kiss, to slip his guitarist's shirt off, the joining their lips again.

..the END! of the chapter..sorry I haven't written in a longe time it's because I have soooooo much Homework! And I know this is short! sorry are allowed....SORRY! Dies


End file.
